


Measuring Up

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred





	

Title: Measuring Up

Author: Lady_Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)

Archive: Yes, please

Category: Qui/Obi, Alternate Reality, Romance, Humor

Rating: R-NC17

Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me (archived)

 

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just building castles in the sand.

 

Special thanks always to Katbear and Merry Amelie and Helen, mes betas par excellence! However, this was a spur-of-the-moment, unbeta’ed little PWP, so any mistakes are mine.

 

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Should Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess  
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  
Daffodils  
Spring Cotillion  
Is That a Lightsaber I See Before Me?  
A Pen for Your Thoughts  
When I Was Your Age  
Partners  
Mum’s the Word  
Best Laid Plans  
An Apple for Teacher  
What’s for Supper?  
Pacifier  
Snow Angels  
One Man’s Junk  
May I Have This Dance?  
Four Green Fields  
Too Darned Hot  
Pomp and Circumstances  
Summertime Blues  
Blow the Man Down  
Post-Graduate Studies  
Crossing the Pond  
Moving On  
Picnic in the Park  
Family Matters  
Meeting of the Moms  
Ebony and Ivories  
A Less Than Perfect Storm  
Chicken Soup

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I guess what they say is true,” Ben murmured, languidly stroking Quinn’s chest in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

 

“What is?” Quinn asked, too relaxed and content to move. He felt like purring. 

 

“That a man’s outstretched arms, fingertip to fingertip, are the same measurement as his height.” Ben reached up to kiss the bearded jaw, then resumed his lazy caresses. 

 

Quinn made a vaguely affirming noise. “More or less. Leonardo Da Vinci’s ‘Vitruvian Man’ is anatomically correct, to an amazing degree.” He didn’t add that the Renaissance artist and scientist had refined his skills by digging up and studying cadavers.

 

“It *is* a medical fact that a man’s foot is the same length as his lower arm, from elbow to wrist,” he remarked, a few minutes later. 

 

Ben stirred. “It is? I hadn’t heard that one before.”

 

“Indeed. Would you care to confirm?”

 

“How would you prove that? A *yogini* would have trouble lining it up right.”

 

“There’s a marvelous modern invention known as a measuring tape, Benjamin,” Quinn chided humorously. “Perhaps you’ve heard of it.”

 

“And you just happen to have one of those ‘marvelous modern inventions’ handy?” Ben responded in kind.

 

“Naturally. I *am* a scientist, after all. Look in the drawer next to you.” 

 

Ben obediently opened the bedside table drawer, unsurprised to find a yellow-and-black tape measure neatly coiled amid a plethora of pens, a couple of note pads and assorted detritus. He decided to have some fun. 

 

Facing the footboard, he made a show of precisely measuring Quinn’s near foot and recorded the findings. For good measure (pun intended), he drew out the other foot and logged that one, too. “You know,” he said casually as he worked, “I’ve heard it said that certain aspects of the human male are in direct proportion to… *other* parts of his anatomy.”

 

“Care to elaborate?” came the amused voice from the other end of the bed. A large hand caressed Ben’s bare ass.

 

Ben drew a deep breath. “You know how you can tell how big a puppy is going to be by the size of its paws, right? Well, they *say*…” He hesitated, then took the plunge. “That a man’s foot is an indicator of the size of his… you know.”

 

“I believe the word you are looking for is ‘penis'," Quinn said calmly. “A perfectly acceptable, anatomically correct term. So, would you care to attempt to validate your theory? After all, we have two test subjects readily at hand.” 

 

Ben should have been suspicious of the professorial tone. Quinn’s quirky sense of humor could erupt with little warning. Ben pitied the student who came unarmed to Quinn’s battle of wits in the classroom. But the temptation was too much. “I suppose we could take some measurements,” he drawled. “Purely for research’s sake, of course.” 

 

“It *is* the preferred way to test one’s hypothesis,” Quinn agreed.

 

“Good point,” Ben murmured, watching the muscles twitch involuntarily as he stroked Quinn’s ankles and lower calves, determined to find every ticklish spot. “Have I your permission to proceed?” 

 

“By all means. I shall be interested to hear the results of your experiments.” 

 

Ben crawled back up the bed, thumb carefully marking the foot measurement on the tape. “If you would, Professor?” He gestured toward the blankets.

 

Quinn obligingly pulled back the covers, exposing his naked form. Ben studiously measured the impressive penis from tip to base, then its circumference, then measured again for form’s sake, carefully notating the results. 

 

Quinn tried to remain still, but those talented fingers seemed determined to drive him over the edge. Not to mention the way Ben’s attractive lips puckered when he was concentrating. The thought had his cock twitching, then amazingly hardening. Who would have thought that at his age he could have such recuperative abilities? 

 

There was a disgusted sound from the middle of the bed. “Aww, look at that. You’ve gone and changed the variables on me, Professor! Now I have to start all over again.”

 

~end~


End file.
